Seras Student
by Phantom Angel395
Summary: Seras victoria is a full vampire, now she is ready to become a master. on a routine mission to a familiar church in the village of cheddar,seras accidentally shoots a young man with her cannon while killing a vampire,not wanting to die,the young man tries to stay alive, even though his stomach was blown to pressed by his seras drinks his blood,turning the young vampire
1. The man of the moon

**i don't really have anything to say right now except for enjoy the story**

"its a perfect night, isnt it police girl?"

seras and alucard stand in the village of cheddar, the same village where alucard had turned seras into a vampire.

"yes it is master... though i hoped you would stop calling me police girl."

"but its such a fitting nickname... i still dont know why you still call me master, even though your servitude to me has concluded."

there talk was cut short when they heard screams and gunshots from the village.

"they have started their attack master."

"this vampire is of no importance. you may handle this on your own police girl."

seras's arm transforms into her shadow arm, her harchonnen 30 mm cannonn in her hands. she rushes down to the village and sees the vampire sucking the blood from a young woman. he sees her standing there and grins, blood running from his lips. he throws the ghoul to be to the ground like a pile of trash and starts walking to her area.

"hello young lady... whats a woman like you... doing in a place like this?"

"drinking from me wont do any good... im already a vampire."

one man drudged himself off the floor and saw them both, pulling out a semi automatic shotgun.

"stay right there! what the hell are you?"

the vampire gets between seras and the human, a smirk on his face.

"that cannon of yours... i know you dont have the guts to shoot."

"want to bet?"

seras fired a shot, it ripped through the vampire, turning him to dust immediately... but the cannon fire also tore through the human like scrap paper. she drops her cannon, and runs to his side.

"are you ok? im so sorry, i didnt know how much power it would use."

the boy just coughed up blood and tried to stand up, defying death, resisting the urge to just lay down for an eternal slumber... seras remembered why alucard had turned her... her will to live... this boy, had the will to fight death, to resist turning back to common dust.

"boy... whats your name?"

with pain filled words... the boy spoke.

"z... zero..."

"zero... how about you... come with me, become a vampire, together with my master and i, we can fight the vampires who massacred your friends and family. if you cant talk, just hold my hand for a yes."

without even time to pause to think, zero used what little strength he had left to grip seras's hand tight, agreeing to her proposal. seras smiles and opens her mouth, her fangs glistening, she bites into his shoulder, drinking his blood... and zero blacks out.

"you are no longer human... and just remember zero... this is your choice..."

**i hope you all enjoyed the story. Don't forget to like,fav and review, bye**


	2. The man of blood

**i got nothing to say so enjoy** **the chapter**

**everything is black in zero's mind... until blood starts flowing in like a river...**

**"remember zero... this is what you wanted."**

**zero jumps up from his nightmare, and sees two people there, seras, and alucard, in his usual coat and hat. zero reached for his shotgun, but he noticed alucard had it in his hand.**

**"silver tipped ball bearings, im impressed. its too heavy for a human to wield one handed, yet according to seras here, you swung it around as if it was a pistol. a compact shotgun isnt easy to come by... impressive seras... you chose a good warrior."**

**zero jumps from bed and pulls out a large combat knife, slashing at alucard, who just laughed and reached into his coat, pulling out his 454 casull, and aimed it to zero's forehead. zero gripped the handle of the knife tight.**

**"and he truly has a fighting spirit... "**

**zero dropped his knife, and saw seras's face more clearly.**

**"wait a minute... i know you... you're seras victoria... that rookie cop for d11, your nickname was kitten..."**

**seras stood there and smiled, zero felt a strong connection to alucard, but an even stronger connection to seras.**

**"i feel like you two are important to me somehow...""**

**alucard smiled and put casull away.**

**"you are correct... my name is alucard, i am seras's master... and seras is your master..."**

**alucard gives zero his gun, and as soon as zero has hold of the shotgun, it feels a little lighter then it used to be.**

**"why is it lighter? did you change my ammo?"**

**seras giggled.**

**"no sir... you just got a lot stronger."**

**"stronger?"**

**"vampires are stronger then a human...even a fledgling like you..."**

**integra walks in with her new maid marie.**

**"so this is the fledgling seras reported. very interesting... i take it you will be training him alucard?"**

**"no... i am not his master... training falls squarely upon seras's shoulders."**

**seras smiled like a child, eager to be a master.**

**"then lets not waste time. come along zero, lets get your uniform."**

**zero follows seras without question, uttering only one sentence.**

**"yes... my mistress."**


	3. A Weapon Fitting of Nosferatu

zero and seras stand in the new helling shooting range... seras with her halconnen 2 semi auto cannon... and zero holding a black box..

"whats in this box?"

"your new weapon... courtesy of hellsing arms industrial."

"hellsing has their own weapons? but i saw a bunch of mp5s."

"hellsing makes weapons that are capable of handling the force and special qualities of our bullets... so its like a custom company. my cannon and the masters pistols were made by sir integra's old butler walter..."

"where is walter?"

"dead... during a millennium invasion... 30 years ago."

"millennium... i saw it on tv, they were vampire nazis right?"

seas nods, and fires on a metal target, one shot, and it dispersed as if it the target was disintegrated.

"open your box."

zero opens the box, and sees a pistol, jet black with a golden enscription... nosferatu is what i am... and what i will be until i am damned.

"a pistol?"

"hellsing arms is working on a more suitable weapon for you. but we need more data on how you fight... so for now you get this special pistol... the reaper... it fires a 13 millimeter armor piercing explosive tip silver bullet... silver melted down from a cross in lancaster church... it weighs over 100 pounds... no problem for vampires like us... this pistol, much like my masters 13mm jackal, will put a hole through anything... its my masters motto: whatever he shoots doesnt get back up again."

seras's familiar, bernadotte, comes out in the form of a shadow sillouhette.

"so this is your new servant moseire? he looks kind of scrawny."

zero takes a step back, information overload hitting him... he loads the pistol and takes aim.. and fires... taking the head off the target... and the wall behind it...

"now you are armed and ready... soldier boy..."

"Mistress... May i ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How... Why did you become a vampire?"

Bernadotte smirked and seras smiled.

"My master... Alucard, shot me through the chest to get to a vampire... Preparing to take my virginity... And my life... He was going to turn me into a ghoul... But the master ripped through my chest, and destroyed the vampire... Still a virgin, he offered to turn me into a vampire... And afraid to die, I took it..."

"Cheddar village... My home..."

"You were turned in the same village i was... That makes out bond stronger..."

Zero looked at his hand... Feeling the vampire blood rush through his veins like a flood... His human life was over...

"I can't go back to being human... Can I? My family..."

"No... As a vampire... We are singular... Alone, even if we are in a group... You didn't want to die... But i am sorry your in this..."

"You don't need to apologize mistress... I would be dead without your intervention... I owe you my life..."

Bernadotte laughed.

"How cliche... You chose the corniest person ever seras."

Before zero would answer, sir integra spoke on the loud speaker.

"Victorias unit to transport immediately."

"Well, guess its time to go. Come on soldier boy."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
